All I Ask Of You
by my heart belongs 2 james
Summary: [LJ]The night before Lily and James' wedding, Lily needs to see James. Fluffy I guess.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of this. All J.K. Rowling's. The song belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber.

All I Ask Of You

"James?"

Nineteen-year-old Lily Evans sat up in her bed, drenched in a cold sweat. She could have sworn she heard James Potter's voice, screaming to her, to run, to save Harry.

She apprehensively walked into her family room, and headed towards the fireplace, it was the only one in her house connected to the Floo network, took a handful of Floo powder, and shouted the name of the person she felt the safest with.

"Lily!"

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you. _

James Potter was standing on his balcony that overlooked his beloved quidditch pitch. His jet-balck hair was as messy as ever, as he'd been running his hands through it all night, knowing that the next day he would be married to Lily Erin Evans, the love of his life.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

She ran across the room, into his arms and he could barely hear her say, "Please, don't ever leave me."

James pulled away from her slightly, and looked into her deep emerald eyes.

"What in the world would give you the idea that i would leave you?"

Lily gazed up at him, as he was about seven inches taller than her, and shrugged her shoulders, and held him tighter.

_Let me be your freedom, _

_let daylight dry your tears. _

_I'm here with you, beside you, _

_to guard you and to guide you..._

"Can we take a ride on your broomstick?"

"To where, my Lily flower?"

"Where ever you take me." James placed a sweet kiss on Lily's lips and took her hand. He looked down at her. She was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, even when she was upset.

"So...where are we going?"

"You'll see." James took his broomstick that was leaning against the wall, mounted it, and motioned for Lily to get on.

He flew them over lakes and little towns tucked away in mountains. James could feel Lily holding him tightly, and wished that she would never let go; it just felt so right.

_Say you love me every waking moment, _

_turn my head with talk of summertime... _

_Say you need me with you now and always... _

_Promise me that all you say is true - _

_that's all I ask of you..._

Once they landed back on his balcony, he realized that she was asleep. James really didn't want to wake her up; he could watch her sleep for hours. He laid her down on his bed, pushed a lock of her fiery red hair out of her face and behind her ear and gave her a kiss on her soft cheek. She stirred slightly, and James took her small warm hand in his.

"Jay?"

"Yes, my love, my one and only, the apple of my eye?" When Lily laughed at this, James' eyes lit up.

_Let me be your shelter, _

_let me be your light. _

_You're safe: _

_No-one will find you - _

_your fears are far behind you..._

"Lily flower?"

"Yes?"

"We're getting married tomorrow." James and Lily were snuggled up together on his bed, just enjoying each others company.

"It sounds so good when you say it like that."

_All I want is freedom, _

_a world with no more night..._

_and you, always beside me, _

_to hold me and to hide me..._

"I didn't think that you were going to say yes," James admitted, "I thought you didn't love me like that."

"How could you say that? You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me!"

"You really mean that?"

"James Harry Potter! Don't you EVER question my love for you!"

"Well, Miss Lily, YOU my dear, are the best thing that happened to me!" Lily was about to retort with an answer that James didn't really want to sit throuhg, because he knew that he'd be beat, so he kissed her as passsionately as he could.

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_let me lead you from your solitude..._

_Say you need me with you here, beside you..._

_anywhere you go, let me go too - _

_That's all I ask of you..._

"Lily?"

"James?"

"Lily."

"Lily."

"James. Ahh! Lily I hate it when you do that!"

"I know, but you love me and I love you."

"Yes, and you should be sleeping."

"Okay, goodnight." Lily rolled on to her other side and got comfortable.

"I mean at your house. It's bad luck for me to see you before the wedding."

"Do I have to?"

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_say the word and I will follow you..._

James Flooed back to Lily's house with her and stayed with her for a few minutes. She looked so peaceful laying there.

_Share each day with me, _

_each night, _

_each morning_

"Lily?"

"Hm?" James could tell by her response that she was half-asleep.

"I'm gonna go okay? Get some sleep."

"Jay?"

"Yes Lily?"

"I love you, i just want you to know that. Don't forget it."

"I love you too, Lily Erin Evans, more than you could ever imagine."

_Love me - that's all I ask of you..._

_Anywhere you go let me go too..._

Lily woke up to sunlight shining across her face, a tray of breakfast on her bedside table and a single lily with a note attatched, and Lily could tell it was from James.

She was getting married to James Potter.

Finally.

_Love me - that's all I ask of you_


End file.
